SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is an insipid, quadratic and annoying sponge who was once the star of the sanctuary of comedy. Now, he's the face of the world's decline to distasteful, low-standard entertainment made by (Surprise!) Viacom Inc. Intelligence His inability to take social cues, immature behavior, irrational obsession with bubbles and jellyfish, extreme gullibility and ignorance, and belief in Santa Claus are all results of being severely mentally impaired. SpongeBob's IQ was initially 72 when he first moved to Bikini Bottom but then SpongeBob had a hangover at Ganon's Pub in 2007 when he binged on Triple Gooberberry Sunrises to cheer himself up because Mr. Krabs wouldn't celebrate his birthday and instead demoted SpongeBob to the rank of Scrub-Monkey, 3rd Class, and all the ice cream permanently damaged the sponge's brain. The damages done are large, but the exact extent of the damages are unknown. It is believed that SpongeBob lost 30 or more IQ points. It's also thought that there's a completely different sponge. Personal life SpongeBob lives in a pineapple under the sea that mysteriously has not yet rotted away to nothing next his neighbours, Squidward Tentacles and Patrick Star; one he routinely stalks and antagonizes for no reason, and the other he joins in mind-numbingly unfunny misadventures that are ultimately useless. He works at The Krusty Krab for Mr. Krabs, a greedy little bastard that runs the restaurant like Disney. Habits (Cause you really wanna know) SpongeBob's habits are singing at the top of his lungs, crying at the top of his lungs, and harassing Squidward... at the top of his lungs. He is a pest and a nuisance to everyone in town, even to Real Life parents who wish their kids would go outside or something, and all except his equally retarded starfish friend who has proved to be just as a nuisance. "SpringBoob SquirePins Stole my Idea!" Although it may seem SpongeBob over the years has been reduced to an annoying moronic block of cheese that can't take social cues and likes Squidward, but he does have a darker side...or rather, a darker twin... When SpongeBob was developing inside his mother, he somehow wedged himself into his mother's rib cage and began feeding on her vital organs. When the supersound got the little sucker loose, a piece of SpongeBob broke off and turned into its own organism. Because this happened before SpongeBob's IQ went down the drain (it's believed that his retardation was due to a prenatal defect), SpongeBob's identical twin, named SpringBoob SquirePins, came out to be much smarter, but also a lot more demented. Eight years after birth, SpringBoob lost his temper after SpongeBob began crying because he wrote on a math test that 2+2=1,337. SpringBoob went on a destructive rampage and inadvertently destroyed SpongeBob's happy place along with the rest of Bikini Bottom, causing SpongeBob great emotional trauma, but SpringBoob failed to finish off his brother. Thus, SpringBoob was captured and banished from Bikini Bottom. Government agents came and wiped SpringBoob's existence from everyone's minds. Unfortunately no one bothered to check up on the demented monster, who had now devoted his whole life to destroying SpongeBob. SpringBoob pulled the greatest crime of all times to show just how much he wanted him gone: he forced Kirby to go on an elaborate platforming adventure to allow SpringBoob to steal some strange alien artifact called the Master Crown which granted him unlimited power or something... With this power, SpringBoob was able to find his way back to Bikini Bottom and come back to haunt SpongeBob (the memory wipe didn't work on him because he's practically brain dead). SpringBoob's first form of acting out was to make SpongeBob lose a contest by making a statue of Bugs Bunny, causing SpongeBob to exclaim, "SpringBoob SquirePins stole my idea!" Now he torments SpongeBob in many ways, and the only thing we know for sure SpringBoob is behind is that he occasionally mind controls SpongeBob's friends to make them try to give him emotional stress (like that time he forced Squidward to read SpongeBob's diary out loud). These mind controlling acts usually land the victims in a tight spot in the end as well. SpringBoob SquirePins is the one thing truly capable of depriving SpongeBob's seemingly limitless supply of ignorant happiness. Rival with Milo He has an underwater cartoon rival named Milo. He is also chaotic evil. But, this particular fish has a nice side, unlike SpongeBob. Milo frequently goes to Bikini Bottom to kill SpongeBob! Gallery de:Spongebob Schwammkopf Category:Wumbo Party Category:Characters Category:Objects Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Cooks Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Murderers Category:Heroes Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Spartans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters Who are Honest Category:Viacom Victims Category:RISD Category:LGBT Category:Annoying Characters Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan Category:People Who Stole a Balloon Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters that likes Chocolate Category:People from Bikini Bottom Category:Bosses Category:Freak Fortress 2 Bosses Category:Funny Characters Category:Democrats Category:Cute Characters Category:Viacom Category:Universe Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Awesome Characters Category:Old People Category:Childish Characters Category:Retarded Characters